Once Upon A Time
by SilkenPetal
Summary: What if, soon after the labyrinth, something happened to Sarah. Something she wasn't ready for. After all, she is only a child. JS. Being Rewritten.
1. I Dare To Dream A Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth!

----------

Once upon a time...

Chapter 1: I Dare To Dream A Dream.

'_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child, and he wanted every thing to himself and the young girl was practically a slave.'_

_It's only forever_

Not long at all

Lost and lonely

No one can blame you

For walking away

Too much rejection

No love injection

Life can be easy

It's not always swell

Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl

'Cause it hurts like hell (echo hurts like hell)

But down in the underground

You'll find someone true

Down in the underground  
A land serene

A crystal moon, ah ,ah

It's only forever

It's not long at all

Lost and lonely

That's underground

Underground

The room was hopelessly cluttered; a child's dream's pushing it at the seams. Filled with plush animals of every shape and variety, their colors limitless. They all bore names to honor dead deities and creatures of myths or legend.

Merlin

Lancelot

Guinevere

Arthur

Krishna

Bluebeard

Beast

Rose Red

Snow White

Gretel

Lilith

Story books filled shelves that lined the walls all around; ranging from "Alice and The Underground" to "A Story About A Boy Who Left Home To Learn About Fear" and "The Rose".

The green-yellow, luminescent eyes of a feline stared, unblinking from a poster of the "Cats" musical play. M..C. Eshers' stairs that never began or ended was posted to the wall, across from a small bed. A small vanity table lined with make-up, books, and costume accessories sat in a wall in the corner near a pillow filled window seat.

A lone figure stood upon the vanity, a man, with hair dripping like ice frost around his shoulders, his body dressed in old world splendor. Held on him tightly like purple and black armor, his gloved hand was held out beseechingly, a crystal sat in the middle of his palm, twinkling with untold dreams. His eyes of brown and blue looked out to his hapless victim, a smirk taunted all- upon his lips.

A small red, wooden canopy curved above the twin sized bed. Small red curtains fell from it in disarray, shielding a young girl, on the brink of woman hood. She lay curled in a ball, her blankets knotted around her upon the bed.

And this is where our story begins.

"SARAH!!!"

I winced, as my step mother Karen screeched for me, in her annoyingly nasal voice. I grabbed my white encased pillow and stuffed it over my head, drowning out the ominous whines.

"Sarah Williams! You had better get down here, right now!!"

I knew that voice.

It was the 'if-you-don't-get-down-here-in-five-seconds-your-dead' voice. I sat up and threw the pillow at my vanity in frustration. With a loud 'CRASH', it violently knocked all my make-up and perfume bottles down, they fell to the floor, the bottles of cologne spilling. Their sweet floral scent spread and filled my room, unwittingly, suffocating me.

My eyes, still unused to the light of morning, checked the green fuzzy alarm clock that sat on the small table near my bed. My eyes widened in surprise, as I saw the numbers blinking red on the plastic surface, "Oh no! It's 8:30. I'm late!"

I thrust my sheets away from me and jumped out of bed, running to my dresser. I ripped my night gown from me and threw it to my bed. From my bureau, my hands clutched at the first clothes that were seen; A white peasant top, with large, billowing long sleeves, a pair of worn blue jeans, and a vest, with intricate designs on it. I continued searching around all the drawers, "Where's my bra?!" I said; exasperated.

I checked around the room (under my bed and whatnot), and couldn't find any of them or any underwear for that matter, 'What's today... er... what was yesterday? Today's Wednesday... Karen does the delicate's on Wednesday.' Grabbing my blue, terry cloth robe (which hung off the brass door knob) I wrapped it around myself and ran down the stairs.

I raced through the kitchen and dining room, like I was being chased down by the furies of Hades and into the laundry room. There in front of the washer Karen was about to throw my underclothes (even the clean ones) in the tunnel of churning fabrics.

"NOOO!"

I screamed, taking a chance, and diving at the clothes. Than, for a moment, I seemed to extend in the air and snatched the clothes from Karens pale hands as she threw the clothes in the pearl colored washer.

Karen's face held a priceless look of dumb blonde confusion

"Sarah? What?"

I waved my hand at her, dismissing her confused rambling, as I ran back to my room, "Sorry, gotta go. I'm late for school."

---------

I slid into my plastic, creaking seat that connected to the, sticky fake, polished wood desk. When I arrived at my class I ended up being reprimanded by my writing teacher for being late and than snickered at by my peers. I put my (ripping at the seams from all the damn homework I'm given in this place) back pack down next to me, and buried my head in my arms.

"Ms. Williams," My teacher said, in that voice teachers get when they are having their own private joke about you, I jerked my head up in surprised attention. My face burned as it always did when someone talked to me, "Since you were late, would you be kind enough to listen, after all, I so do not wish to bore you."

I nodded meekly, 'Sometimes I don't understand teachers senses of humor. Are they so cynical after having to deal with annoying teenagers, or do the cynical people become teachers?' My teeth began to clench in humiliation, as every one present in the class chuckled and sneered at me, after all, I was not the most well liked person in school.

I was quite well-known in school for always being quiet and my head was quite often in the clouds, with my nose in a book. I spent most days in class daydreaming of far away places, castles disappearing behind wild climbing gardens and princes in disguise. Apparently other teenagers disdain such qualities in a person; yea well surprise, surprise so did blonde step-mothers named Karen.

So, I guess everyone's against me.

My day didn't end up improving much. Let's see: I got a ho-ho smashed on my home work by an...er... 'admirer' (I use the term very loosely or you know what? Just ignore the word altogether), I failed an important math quiz because I spent my time doodling a faere hiding from the rain under a toadstool (her wings stretched out behind her, catching drops of rain) on the side of the test, and my french teacher decided she would point out all the mistakes of my homework in front of every one to stress 'Ze importanze ov ztudying'.

When I finally got to drama period I had the overpowering urge to fall down and weep pitifully.

In short, it was a bad day. I wasn't aware that the worst was yet to come.

Today was the day we would all be told what our parts in the high schools production of 'A Street car named Desire'. I wanted to play the part of Blanche.

God, the hours I spent practicing for that part, perfecting it. I even spent an entire day talking in a southern accent so it would be easier to use. As I sat in the theater room I pulled my long hair into a ponytail and waited for the teacher to do role call. Unfortunately, I knew the part would be split between me and Trina Lovjoi, who was from the south.

Kentucky; I think.

"Quiet down every body, quiet." Mr.Wesley said. I looked up, catching a glimpse at the attractive face of my teacher. His hair was dirty blonde hair, pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and he had a definite flair for the dramatics. Most of the time walking around in handmade costumes. Today he wore a dark green, velvet pages hat, and a black doublet with large, flaring sleeves to his wrists, over a pair of jeans.

Now as weird as it sounds I have always found him very handsome, than again so did most teenage girls. My lips curled in disgust at the thought of fitting in the same role as every body else.

"Alright now!" Mr.Wesleys loud voice boomed through the room. "I have made up the cast list. And I have put everyone in the roles I think are best suited for them. I will give each of you a packet with your lines. I want you all to read them over in productive silence."

Mr.Wesley walked in the direction of where I sat and handed me my packet. I looked down at it, my eyes immediately being drawn to the name at the top of the packet.

'Stella.' I know it was ridiculus, but I hopped up and ran out of the room. Tears of distress trailing down my face. I ran towards the nearest girls bathroom. Throwing open the door I went to the sink and turned on the faucet, splashing my face with the freezing water the school insisted on running through the pipes (even in the dead of winter).

I scrubbed at my face until it was red. This was just the breaking point for me, as stupid and trivial as it was, I still cried.

I didn't even think about my decision, but soon after leaving the bathroom I found myself walking home. "It's not fair!" I cried up to the skies, minutes later a black Trans-am car came zooming around the corner.

I jumped out of the way, but I couldn't avoid the cup filled with soda that the passenger inside threw out the window. It hit me square in the middle of my forehead, the sticky, carbonated drink dripping down my face, the smell of coca-cola wafting up to my nose. I growled up at the sky, "It's really, really not fair!"

I pulled my house keys out of my back pocket and unlocked the door before I even thought to check if someone was home. When I closed the door behind me I heard Karen yell out; "Robert, Is that you?" I stood stunned with my idiocy, I definitely hadn't thought this thru.

I was way too impulsive sometimes.

Karen walked around the corner when I didn't answer, "Sarah!?" She called out in surprise, when she saw me my eyes widened, 'Stupid, stupid, stupid.'

"I'm really sorry Karen. I just, I've had a horrible day and it's just... I didn't think about it and then I was home... and I'm sorry."

She gave me that 'I'm disappointed in you look' that all parents have perfected to a T. "Well.. I do not approve of you running away from your problems at all, and I will have to tell your father about this. But you rarely ever miss school and there are only two hours left..." She said, looking down at her "Chanel" watch, that was decorated with a brown leather strap.

I looked up hopefully, as she continued; "I suppose I could call the school and excuse you, but you must promise to not do this again." I was so relieved that I ran up and hugged her "Thank you, Karen." She lightly patted my back, unused to hugging me, as we rarely showed each other, any sort of, affection.

"Alright why don't you go upstairs and rest, you do look a little pale." I shook my head and pulled away from her. "Actually I was thinking about going for a walk with Merlin. You know, clear my head."

She raised her eyebrow, "Are you sure you aren't pulling a fast one on me and just getting me to approve your ditching?" I shook my head again, "No. It's not like that Karen, I just think the fresh air would help me."

Her eyes searched mine, than she nodded. I want to the bathroom to quickly wash my face before the soda spread to my shirt. Laughing silently as I thought of how I had gotten Karen's sweater wet with it.

I grabbed my favorite fruit, a peach, off the table and asked; "Where's Toby?" Karen folded the dish towel and placed it on the counter, before answering, "Taking a nap and Merlins in the back yard." I nodded.

As I turned to the stairs, Karen yelled out, "Don't forget to be here at six to watch Toby!" I didn't look back and replied, "Okay." Running up to my room, I grabbed a red leather book, and one of my costumes, a white gown with sleeves that flared out, a silver braid at the waist. Then took off my shirt and vest, slipping on the dress over my jeans.

I stampeded downstairs and went out the back door to get Merlin, who wriggled in puppy-joy at seeing me. "Hey boy! Hey Merlin! Did'ja miss me? HUH? Did'ja?" I ruffled his fur, and scratched behind his ears. "We're going on walkese boy. Yes we are."

--------

The park in my town had to be my favorite place. It was elegant yet wild, classy and sophisticated, but untamed and unruly. It was perfect, my haven, I always came here to practice my lines or pretend to be characters from a book. My favorite book was exactly the one I came to rehearse.

"Give me the child."

I said to the unsuspecting snowy white owl, who was playing my Goblin King. I didn't stop to think how weird it was for an owl to be out in the day, I just kept going.

"Thru dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle, beyond the goblin city.

To take back the child you have stolen."

I stepped toward the owl, his eyes on me intently. I had never gotten such a strange look from an animal before.

"For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great!"

Thunder sounded in the sky, I looked up. Then remembering what I was doing, I turned my head to the side and whispered,

"For my will is as strong as your's, and my kingdom as great...damn, I can never remember that line."

Picking up the red book with the gold inlaid title. I reread the scene than nodded in confidence,

"You have no power over me."

The thunder was louder now, Merlin barked at me saying, without words, that he wanted to go. "Oh Merlin." I smiled at him, then the clock tower chimed loudly, 7 ringing times. And rain began pouring heavily from the sky.

My head jerked towards it in disbelief. "Oh No, Merlin! I don't believe it! It's seven o'clock!" I started running towards the bridge, then turned to hurry Merlin along. "Come on boy! Come on!"

As Merlin and I ran I didn't notice the owl flying away. The town I lived in was a small New England city, and to get to my home I had to run through 'downtown', which is really to small to be a down town.

The rain poured down like a lake as we ran thru the streets to my house. Running thru some bushes, that was inevitably a shortcut home, I yelled out to the weeping heavens; "Oh it's not fair!"

I ran up to my house and saw Karen on the porch."Oh really!" She said dramatically, as if all her plans had been ruined by my being late. "I'm sorry!" I tried to explain to her.

"Well don't just stand there in the rain come on." She waved her hand towards the door, snappishly, "Ok, come on Merlin, come on."

"Not the dog!"

"But it's pouring!"

She pointed at merlin, than the garage. "Go on, go into the garage." My face crumbled in frustration,

"Oh... go on merlin, go into the garage...GO!"

I stomped into the house getting water and dirt on the white carpet. "Sarah you're an hour late." I was exasperated and implored to her, "I said I'm sor..." "Please let me finish" I scoffed,

"Your father and I go out very rarely." My mouth gaped open at that outright lie.

"You go out every single weekend."

"And we ask you to babysit only if it won't interfere with your plans."

She never even asked me to baby-sit, just forced it on me,

"How do you know what my plans are. You don't even ask me any more."

I was at the stair case walking up, Karen followed.

"I assume you'd tell me if you had a date. I'd like it if you had a date. You should have dates at your age." I was enraged; no boy had even looked at me before, so a date was out of the question. And beside why would the only thing a girl do be dating?

I heard Toby screaming behind me, "Sarah your home, we were worried about you."

I flung around as my father talked, stomping the rest of the way upstairs. "I can't do anything right can I!" I ran away from them to my room, slamming my door in the process.

I ripped off my sopping wet dress and flung it to the floor glaring at it. I put my shirt and vest on. Running my fingers thru my drying hair, I plopped on the seat in front of my vanity. A gold crown hung on the corner of the mirror, fake jewels dripping from it. It had been a gift from one of my mom's friends; he said I was like a little princess. I put it on my head and examined my face in the mirror.

"Needs something more." I muttered. I picked up my pink lipstick and uncapped it, "Thru dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city. To take back the child you have stolen." I recited slowly.

I gave my mirrored self a haughty look and drew the lipstick across my bottom lip when I heard, "Sarah, I need to talk to you." Annoyed I flung the lipstick at the vanity and said "There's nothing to talk about!"

I slammed the crown down and turned towards the door, yelling at it. "You better hurry or your gonna be late."

"Listen we fed Toby and put him to bed. We really have to leave now, but we'll be back around mid-night."

I gaped at the door, saddened that my father never made time for me anymore more. It was always about his 'New family'.

"You really wanted to talk to me didn't you?" Turning I picked up a handkerchief and roughly rubbed my lipstick off. "Practically broke down the door!"

I flung myself on my bed, and turned my head to the side, my eyes widened in shock seeing the obviously empty spot on my stuffed animal shelf, "Lancelot!" I seethed inwardly, my lips pressing together in anger. "Someone has been in my room again! I hate that. I HATE IT!" I ran to the door and ripped it open knowing that screaming blond baby had my beloved bear.

-------------

'Funny,' I thought, later on as I cleaned up the mess my mythical friends left behind after our party. 'That all this started with a bear, well that and a crappy day.' I wondered if I would have still wished Toby away if he hadn't stolen Lancelot. I pushed the discarded balloons and confetti into the bottom of my trash can.

If Karen had seen the mess around my room she would have had a fit, I giggled despite myself, than gave a stretching yawn, ready to sleep. My legs ached from the amount of activity I had done, that it wasn't used to.

I pulled back the sheets on my trumped up bed and brushed off bits of confetti, promising myself to vacuum in the morning. My heart beat fast, almost as though it were suspicious. My back prickled, as if someone had set their eyes on my unsuspecting person.

A silken, masculine voice echoed through my quiet room. "It seems as though I have missed your little party."

My heart beat a loud drum in my chest.

That voice sounded so familiar, as if I had spent my whole life hearing it.

Terrified of it.

But still wanting it to vibrate through my very being.

"Jareth." I whispered, huskily, and turned my body to face His Majesty, once again.

I felt my cheeks burn red.

My body go ice, than fire.

He stood in my room as if he belonged there, his whole body confident and regal. His hands held the book end figurine of Hoggle, "Does Hogwart know he sleeps in your room?"

"Hoggle." I corrected, my voice trembling, trying to keep up my defiance act. He waved his hand in the air, dismissing what I said.

He looked onto my vanities desk and noticed the figurine of himself. I would have had to been blind to have missed the smirk of pleasure that came across his face. "How many men do sleep in your room Sarah?" His voice held a suggestive edge. He lifted the doll that looked remarkably like himself and examined it.

I regained some of that ol' courage I have in me (more like the spoiled, childish side that hates it when other people touch my stuff.) I walked up to him and grabbed the doll from his hand, "It's a doll, Goblin King; it's not real." I put it back on my desk, out of the corner of my eye I saw his hand shot out and he grabbed my other wrist, pulling me to him.

His hands encircled my waist and he looked intently into my eyes. "You never answered my question sweeting. How many men sleep in your room? Or better yet, your bed?" He had a murderous glint in his eyes as he said that, his voice thrumming low with a possesivness I didn't understand.

I cowered inwardly beneath his eyes burning gaze. "N...No one." I stated warily. With a self satisfied smile his arms loosened, but not enough for me to move.

He leaned in, pressing his body flush to my back. The feelings that had confused me throughout the Labyrinth raged inside my body. I had never felt such an intense attraction for anything. His touch felt like a burning coal, branding my body: his. The metal of his pendant pressed deeply into my back, I could feel it's shape and outline through my shirt.

"How many men have kissed your lips?" He whispered, his breath sliding across my ear, shocking the sensitive nerve endings. Heat burned in the pit of my abdomen, sensations stabbing inside me.

'What was he talking about?...Kisses?' I thought of his lips on mine and my body flushed red in embarrassment at such a wayward thought. It felt like an animal was inside me, wild with the need to leap out of me. I twisted and wiggled, fighting both his hold on me and the animals quickening possession of me.

I had to make him set me free.

I felt a warming pressure against my back as I struggled, what was it? I felt his breath harshen beside my ear, it was warm and smelt like exotic spices. His hair tickled my face, it's strands as soft as Tobys' baby hair. The pressure hardened and heated further, making the animal in me howl and fight harder against my control. It's primitive urges wanted something so desperately and I couldn't name what it was. And I still hadn't answered his question (not that I intended to).

He burrowed his face in the crook where shoulder met neck and groaned softly. "W...why are you here?" I stuttered, he looked up and scowled at me, his eyes full of heat.

'I've never seen eyes hot like that.' His pupils were black and nearly covering the color in his eyes completely, "Say my name." He ground out, like something was clutching his stomach. 'Don't do it, don't do it.' "Jareth." I breathed. He let out a deep breath in almost as if he was pleased, and pressed his body around to my front.

And then it hit me, desire.

That's what he was feeling.

That's what I was feeling.

And the animal in me was feeling the primitive need to mate, and it's need was overpowering me. It was making me want to whimper and rub against him in abandon, the flesh between my legs was burning, aching, thrumming.

I could feel what I had done to him, his entire body was strung tight, his...parts were hard and warm upon my back.

"I'm only 15." I said, confused as to why he would want someone so young..

So...inexperienced.

He looked down at me, his eyes beseeching me to go on. "I'm too young for this, I can't do this please...I...please?" I begged, not only with him, but with the animal in me as well.

He ignored me seeming to know that: while my mind tried to fight it, my body, and heart didn't want to. He pressed his lips to mine in a chaste kiss, than pulled back. He looked at my face, his eyes on my lips, darkening, than he pressed his lips deeper to mine, he worried at my bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth. His tongue slid between the seam of my mouth and opened it, he began searching through my mouth. 'Oh god this is my first real kiss.'

He pulled away again and looked me, almost asking for permission. I closed my eyes and tilted my face up.

It was a very savage kiss, like he wanted to devour me. His hands moved down to my rump and lifted me as he deepened the kiss.

I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, and when his tongue begged for entrance I opened my mouth.

How could I deny him? It darted in, swooping around my mouth as if he was claiming me for himself.

The kiss slowed and he pulled away, moving on to my neck, dropping hot kisses and nibbles. I then noticed that I had been pressed hard against one of my walls. His hands kneaded the cheeks of my bottom, I sleepily tangled my hands in his hair and let my head fall back in shameless pleasure, giving him access to all my neck.

I sighed out loud and rubbed my self instinctively against him, the animal in my body only knowing to seek pleasure, despite any shame on my part. My breasts tingled like raindrops were falling on them, the nipples tight, they felt so full and heavy; lusciously full and heavy.

He growled like an animal seeking it's mate and bit down on the pulse point of my neck

I cried out in surprise, the pain quick, almost pleasure filled. He lapped up the blood he'd drawn from me, like it was a fine wine. I moaned in happiness as he made his way back up to my lips.

Kissing me roughly he backed us over to my small bed, falling down on top of me. My mind was like fuzz; I couldn't think. The pleasure took over as I helplessly felt Jareth's fingers brush my skin, softly, as he unbuttoned my top, he pulled it off me and looked at my half clothed body, his eyes got darker still (if such a thing was possible). I bit my lip as he flicked his wrist impatiently, a feeling of confining cloth leaving my body, enveloped me.

Looking down I saw all my clothes gone, my eyes shot to his as he took in my body. He licked his lips slowly and then kissed me again, his hands traveled down my body.

Cupping my breasts, massaging them, pinching the delicate pink nipples. I moaned into his mouth, I wanted the feel of naked skin pressing together on the top of my body. Almost as if he heard my secret wish his clothes were gone.

His warm skin melded with mine like liquid metal. I sighed pleasurably into his mouth, he pulled away and softly fastened his mouth on my nipple, suckling as intently as a hungry babe. The feeling pricked thru me like needles in acupuncture. The pleasure of opium.

I arched upward as his had smoothed down my stomach, his fingers finding the cleft at the top of my mound and began rubbing it in circles. My breath came in helpless mewls as my own hand seemed to anticipate what he wanted and lowered to his arousal. I held it in my hand, marveling at the shape, the soft texture enclosing a steel pipe and began to pump, not knowing why I did it.

Jareth's thumb went in furious circles as my hand slid faster, then growling out loud he pushed my hand away and separated my legs to lay more comfortably between them. His other hand went between us as he positioned himself between my nether lips. He looked me in the eye, "This will hurt." he murmured, concerned.

I gasped to far gone to care, "Just hurry Jareth, please I need you in me. I love you, I need you. Please?" I begged him. I knew exactly what I was saying, but I didn't care because it was the truth. I did love him. I did need him. I thought I would die if he wasn't in me soon.

He ran his tongue up my neck as he pushed into me, hard. I cried out, the pain was so great that I whimpered repeatedly, this wasn't right, stretching this way wasn't right. Why did I let him do this?

Stop!

Please!

It hurt's!

Jareth kissed my cheeks, and all over my face as he groaned in guilty pleasure, lying still for me to get use to the feel of him pressed so deep in me.

My eyes un-focused in quiet surprise, 'he's in me, I'm part of him now, he's part of me.' the pain wasn't gone, I focused on the wonder strumming through me. I looked into his eyes and kissed him sweetly on the mouth, he shuddered.

I nodded my head and shifted my hips showing him he could go on. As he thrust in and out of me I let out my pain by clenching my teeth. Than it felt like a wet, hot pleasure-creature pushing in me, I made soft mewls, sounding like a hungry newborn kitten.

And I was hungry, I needed to move, something needed to get out, my hips began thrusting with his, our flesh slapped together with wet suction, sweat rolled down our bodies, the pulsing, aching, thrusting inside my body. He groaned and bit my shoulder marking me again.

His mouth shuddered out my name, ran his hands over my body until he reached our joining brushing his hand against it, "Oh god!" My voice breathless. Oh this was wonder ful, his thumb began firmly rubbing my cleft; oh, oh. This was too much, I felt like I was falling and flying because there was no ground or sky, just Jareth.

My love.

Then it exploded and I screamed out loud his name, "JARETH!!!" He growled as he pumped his hips faster, "Oh my beautiful, my Sarah. Mine." He purred, burying his face in between my breast and growled, I felt something warm rush from him, thru me, to my core.

He collapsed, his body tight to mine. I rubbed my hands up and down his back, soothing him gently. "Your mine." He growled, possessively, "Your all mine." I shuddered as his words brought me pleasure and a natural fear of his possession. I kissed his head lightly.

"Do you think my parents heard us." I said, completely horrified at the thought, but he shook his head, "I placed a silencing charm on the room." I closed my eyes sighing in pure happiness, and hugged him tighter to me. I looked at my clock 3:21. It was so late, I yawned and snuggled closer to Jareth, allowing myself to sleep.

---------------

When I woke up jareth was gone, my room smelt like sweat, and sex, and there was a silver ring next to a note on my vanity. I picked up both, the note read:

"_When you place this ring on your finger, it will transport you to my kingdom in the underground."_

I smiled, thinking I could visit him and my friends. I folded the note up and put it in my vanity draw. I looked at the ring, there was a small ruby jewel on it, the silver metal twisted in intricate design, it was gorgeous.

So I grabbed a silver chain to put it on, then hung it around my neck, it settled right below my collar bone. The longer I stood the more I could feel a soreness in my hips and thighs. I squirmed my hips to try and erase the pain, but it hurt even more. So I thought to take a hot bath, 'Yes that'll work.' I headed towards my door to go to the bathroom.

I walked across the hall to the bathroom, inside there was a stand alone shower and separate bath tub, the wall was decorously lined with plain white tiles. I loved our tub; it had metal claw feet on the bottom, and was so deep that you just sunk into it. As the faucet filled the tub with hot water I drew my clothes off, and stood in front of the full length mirror on the wall.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"

I said in a purposely husky voice. My body was covered in marks off Jareth's ardor, red suckling marks adorned the bottom slope of my breasts and stomach, a slight splash of blood stained the inside of my thighs, near the apex. My hair was tangled wildly, around my head and my face held a look of sleepy satisfaction.

I felt as though I could be glowing from the inside.

I turned the faucet off and poured oils that smelled of leaves, blossoms and bark. The mirrors began to blur with steam like sacred mists. As I sunk into the scorching water, I felt it envelope all of my skin, soothing me at touch. Sitting in the tub, with the water not feeling wet or dry; just soothing.

The air was moist with humidity, I breathed in deep and sunk to the bottom of the tub. Under water I could her my heart beat, pounding loud in my body. I could have stayed in the water forever, the feeling was just so familiar. At the moment I was truly thankful for modern pipes.

------------

2 month's later

I stood in front of my health teacher's office trying to get up the courage to ask for help. Ever since the night I went to the labyrinth I hadn't see Jareth again not even, for a little "get to know you session". I was beyond pissed, but Hoggle said Jareth WAS king and that he had a lot of stuff to take care of. I jealously agreed to trust that Jareth would come back.

But now I was scared, I hadn't had my period since that week, and I am not totally naive I know I could get pregnant from that night and frankly it scared the crap out of me. I mean I am only 15. I knocked on the glass panel of the door, "Yes?" Came from behind the bubbled glass, take a deep breath, "It's me Sarah" I could hear her say come in, so I pushed the door open thinking: 'Here goes nothing.'

Mrs. Collins was a very over weight women (and it wasn't muscle) which is why I always found it funny that she was our health teacher, and always lecturing us on the importance of eating right, when you could find her eating the most unhealthy foods. But I couldn't laugh now, I was way to scared.

I sat on the chair in front of her, she put aside the papers she was grading, "Now what would you like to talk to me about?" I closed my eyes breathing deeply. "Sarah?" She inquired, "I think I'm pregnant." I blurted out, 'There I finally said it' Her eyes widened minutely in surprise before her face relaxed in a practiced expressionless mask. "Well what do you mean you think?" I rolled my eyes, exasperated.

"I mean I had unprotected sex about two months ago, I have missed my period once than had only spot bleeding the first month, and I am too scared to test it on a home pregnancy test." She smiled indulgently at me than opened a drawer on the side of her desk, and handed me a long rectangular box. "The bathroom is over there, and there are 2 in that box so take them one at a time." I nodded and walked to my doom.

----------

I laid on my bed with two pregnancy test's sticking my butt, in my back pocket. Both with the same results, and I had no idea how I felt.

Getting up I walked over to the mirror on my vanity and looked in, a pale face stared out at me. My mouth looked like a red wound, my eyes; like green bruises. My, usually impossible to notice, freckles stood out darkly against my skin, I opened my mouth and said weakly, "Hoggle I need you."


	2. A Land of Far Away

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth!

----------

Chapter 2: A Land Of Far Away

'_But what no-one knew was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her special powers.'_

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away; where princesses' were locked in the tallest tower of the ancient, mourning, loveliest crumbling castles.

Where the sleekest skinned; reddest apples were injected with slow killing poisons and gifted by beautiful beautiful, jealous stepmothers.

Where there was a man-boy who flew high in the sky, swirling with the champagne-sparkled stars and would never, ever grow up; but would always love a girl who wanted to grow up.

There was also a king.

This king ruled the most predominant and wild lands in the underground. The lands sky twisted lush purples, radiant greens, iridescent yellows. The grounds morphed from treacherous; rocky, to the bittersweet taste of salt sea, to forest choked lands and spongy-grassed plains.

Brownies tumbled and tricked Humans through these lands. Hobgoblins spooked them with one hand, picking their pockets with the other. Redcaps cornered the mortals in dark areas, slashing them to bits and using their blood to re-stain the hats upon their heads.

Ethereal Queen Mab whispered lies into the ignorant mortals ears, the tales dripping from her red lips and tearing apart the delicate mind of the unfortunate listener.

Pocket Venuses lounged lightly on cobwebs, enticing mortal men into their seductive trap and then quickly transforming into the six headed demon Ravana, to rip their limbs from them.

This King was known by all and sundry as the Goblin King, whom was dreadfully feared by other creatures. For only he could control these cruel and unruly creatures.

No-one is precisely sure who sired the Goblin King. He had been in this land since the time when the great Maker spun the entire Universe on her powerful loom, he stood by her side haughtily pointing out mistakes, instructing her on what to weave (he was dead against putting humans on the Upper-World, saying they would only destroy the mediocre beauty of it).

In the beginning the great Maker placed four beings to govern the Underground, they were known as the Wise ones. Shiata, a cruel, yet beautiful girl-child to rule the Elves of Alcren in the west. Somdon, an old Shaman to rule the Brownies of Yelsec in the east. Noleay, a beautiful trickster to rule the Fae and Leane Sidhe of Cronev in the north. And Henfur, an imaginative story-weaver to rule the land of children; Tiaten in the south.

The land left ungoverned was the largest and most wild, it rested in the middle of the Underground. It's lands nature was snatches of each of the four different points, the variety of weather was mind-boggling.

The Goblin King, being the most arrogant ..cough... most powerful being (aside from the Great Maker), decided this land was his. After all he was the only one with enough strength to restrain the terrifying beings that inhabited that land.

The Great Maker had placed, in the middle of the Goblin Kings lands, a hideously large and frightening labyrinth.

The wise ones are gone now, leaving the creatures they once watched over to fend for themselves, all except Jareth.

Among the Elven, Fae and Leane Sidhe Jareth is known as haughty, proud; after all, he can afford to be. Despite the reputation of being a cold, cruel monarch there was no loss of women in his bed or parties in his hall, for he was well and truly beautiful. With soft flaxen hair and mis-matched eyes of sky and earth. He had the sharp features of the fae race, and the lean- muscular body of Adonis.

Yet with all these aspects, he was bored, and without intelligent companions most of days. He very well couldn't speak to the goblins that ran a-muck in his castle, their only interest seemed to be ale and 'who could belch the loudest?' And it seemed the visiting women of court who shared physical pleasure's had nothing interesting to say, only wanting his skills as a lover.

So as a being who particularly loved games, he decided to put the mortals who ran the labyrinth surrounding his castle to good use. He would entertain himself with the people who wished away unwanted children. Instead of waiting at the castle for them to lose, he would involve himself with them, tease them, taunt, and tempt them.

But after a millennia of this, things can get rather dull. So he began to carouse the above ground for something to distract him, be it women or game. For hundreds of years he gathered nightly lovers or future goblins from the above ground. And for awhile he was entertained.

But on one of these days above ground he saw a young women with flowers wound into her long ebony hair, she wore a flowing cream colored gown with a silver belt wrapped around her thin waist. He meant to only swoop down for a closer look, he had not meant to land and watch her, but when he saw her face he was entranced by the intense green of her eyes.

"Give me the child." She said her voice clear, mesmerizing. Her pink, full rosebud lips forming the words.

'WHAT!?'

Shocked by her words, he watched the beauty reciteing lines, for perhaps a play. But why did they sound so familiar? His round owl eyes stared, trying to look through her, to find out why she was saying these lines. He was frozen in place as she continued, his breath coming short. 'What in the name of the gods is going on?' Why couldn't he move, why did her eyes feel deadly to him? The sheep dog watching her barked, intruding her recitation.

"Damn! I can never remember that line."She looked truly distraught. He couldn't breathe. He knew then that he wanted her, he wanted her for himself. He watched her run as the rain began to pour from the sky. His desire left him so shaken.

Later, he held Sarah in the circle of his arm, that were clasped around her like iron, not wanting to let go. If he did he would have to leave her, and for how long he did not know, for she had no other siblings to wish away. When would he see her again, when? She nuzzled deep into his chest, sighing in perfect contentment. Her silk breasts slid against him, igniting his passion, his body coiling tightly in desire. Her lips parted, shallow breaths coming from inside her. She hummed low in her throat and pressed closer to him, trying to meld with his body.

He sighed "My queen..." He whispered into the warm skin of her neck, her pulse jumping at him, tempting him. Who was she? Why did he need her so badly? He watched the reflection of the sun coming up on her wall. He knew he had to go. He left a ring and a note. Before he turned into his animal spirit he looked at Sarah, his beloved, his mate. And kissed those pouting lips. Taking with him her taste, sweet and innocent.

--------------------------------------

"What should I do Hoggle?" Hoggles large eyes were even wider, looking like they would break his face in two. "Yer carrying the kings heir, Sarah. You gotta tell'im." I shook my head hard.

"I can't."

He blinked rapidly, "Sarah! He's king, it's his little'un. Ya gotta tell'im." I turned to my window, my face felt pinched. My body tense, cold. I threw the sash of the window open and looked at the night sky, the stars twinkling brightly, happily. "He'll sense his blood and magic on earth... and he won't stop 'til he finds the source."

I took a deep breath letting the cold air fill my lungs.

In. Out. In. Out.

"Can you take me to the underground?" I asked softly. He tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Just wish yerself to'im. He'll come to you."

"NO!" I shouted loudly.

I fingered the ring Jareth gave me (I always carried it on a chain around my neck) "I don't know how to talk to him... I can't talk to him." I turned and threw my hands in the air exasperated thoroughly, "What would I say?"

"So you want me to take ya there and not tell Jareth." I chewed my lip and nodded hopefully. "He know's when a mortal enter's his lands." I swallowed hard.

"My parents will hate me when they find out that I'm . . ." I paused and whispered "Pregnant. I can't stay here." I looked at him pleadingly, my eyes filling with tears, 'Would he make me stay here?'

"Please Hoggle, let me stay with you. Here it is just plain weird to be fifteen and pregnant with a fairy tale kings child." He started to fidget, jerking his head left to right, then he sighed. And nodded.

I didn't know what to bring. How long would I be there? How long would my clothes still fit? I had only lived here in this house. In this town. In this room. And now I would be gone and god knows for how long.

I knew there was no reason too and that it was sort of redundant, but I had to pack 'Labyrinth', it comforted me.

I had always had it with me.

Even though I would now be living it.

I only packed a few baggy shirts and some jeans. Unfortunately I couldn't say goodbye to Toby, he slept in my dad's room, with my parents sleeping in there. But I would come back, I had to, I hope.

-----------

Hoggle lived in a small hut outside the labyrinth walls. The ceiling skimmed my head 'I hope I don't get taller.' Inside it was just one large room that had a stove/oven, table, pantry, and two chairs in the kitchen like area. Then it had a long thin bed and a couch. I put my bag on the floor and looked around. Hoggle looked around embarrassed at his home.

I wanted to cry then, and there was no reason or rationale for it, but the urge was still there. So I crouched on the floor near my bag and big blubbering tears came. My face was drenched and my sobs loud, I missed Toby already, and daddy, mommy and even that evil, evil stepmother.

I was fifteen, I wanted my mommy and I hadn't seen her in years, I hated her, but I wanted her to hold me, stroke my hair and tell me everything would be alright. It wasn't sane, but what was in my situation.

Hoggle thought it was because of his small house and tried to comfort me, but it wasn't that, I tried to tell him. There was a baby in me and I loved it already so much, but I was just a baby. And I had a baby, I loved a baby, a baby in me. It has only been two months but I already feel the suckling sweetness inside me and can't let go.

I won't let go.

I needed sleep. Badly.

Hoggle led me to his bed and I curled into a ball, protecting the child filling my womb, and shut my eyes.

-----------

Hoggle looked at his young, young friend and didn't know what to do.

He began to cook a healthy stew a dwarven gardener taught him. "After all, she's got a young'un in her." He mumbled not noticing his sudden glittery company.

"Who has a 'young'un' Hedgewart?" Hoggle dropped the ladel he was using to stir, 'Had he seen Sarah yet?' He looked to the king his eyes wide in fear, "Er... there's a er... fairy I ain't ah... sprayed 'cuz she's havin' a little one, an' I felt bad." Jareth looked up from his nails and raised an eyebrow, his face bored.

"You brought a mortal here, without my permission. A familiar feeling mortal." His voice professional, his eyes burned through Hoggle. Sarah sighed in her sleep the noise coming from her corner. Jareth looked at Hoggle pointedly. 'Yup he's seen her.'

The king of the goblins stood from the wooden chair he appeared in, "I do not like things occurring in my kingdom behind my back." Hoggle cowered back, his face cringing up in fear, 'I can already smell the bog of eternal stench.'

"Especially when they concern this specific mortal." Jareth turned to look at Sarah, he walked over to her; a feeling of his magic came from her, his brow furrowed in confusion. He lifted her, she was limp with exhaustion, she didn't even wake up, and he pressed her to his body.

He could feel something coming from Sarah; an energy much like his own but smaller. Less developed, millennia's younger, and weaker, newer. When he lifted her he had felt the maddening urge to feel her along his body, that would tell him what it was, what this energy was. It centered in her abdomen, deep inside. A tiny fleck of life.

In the time he had been in the underground he had only made love to fae women. It takes female fae, centuries of trying to produce a child, the fae women's womb can only conceive a child once in between hundreds of years. He had forgotten how prolific and fertile human women were, he hadn't even thought to protect Sarah when they had made love.

But there, deeply embedded safely in her womb was a child. One that had the magic of ancients flowing in it's veins.

One with an imagination that would rival Sarah's, with courage and strength. He placed his arm underneath her knees and held her to him, she would come to the castle with him, this was no place for his child to grow, even if it was safe within her.

He gazed at Hoggle, his eyes daring the dwarve to stop him, but the look in Hoggles eyes said he under stood the need for Jareth to be near Sarah. Jareth nodded his head at Hoggle and he disappeared in a shimmery cloud of glitter.

When Jareth arrived in his castle the goblins were scattered around the throne room. "All of you get out!" He yelled, they all scrambled out of the room, screaming. He walked to his room, Sarah was snuggled deep in his arms.

Making sweet noises, little moans and whimpers, which he normally wouldn't have thought of as interesting but they worked for Sarah. Her face was pressed into the crook of his shoulder, her lips against his neck and he didn't want to let go as he laid her on his bed. He walked to the window, waiting for her to awaken.

----------------

The water was the darkest black in the low depths of the sea, swirling blue currents. Rocks shimmered green from being submerged in the water. Shells changed colors of celestial blues and golds, pinks and oranges. They were worn so smooth from water and sand, waves rolling over them. The sand on the floor of the sea was soft as a mer-babies hair, I burrowed around in it. Letting it polish my already soft skin, the purple, green, blue, white, and crimson rainbows of fish swam above me.

I lived in paradise, that's what my parents told me.

I rolled onto my side, my tail unfurling and tossed my blackish-red hair behind me. The magic of the sea was not lost on me; in fact, I was flooded with the sea, a lover -I had never known- in my lungs and heart. I could taste the salt-berry taste of the sea on my lips, it was always there. The sea had a music all it's own, filling itself with moans of ecstasy, I trembled with pleasure at the sound; the feel of my home.

I lifted from the floor, pushing myself up. The feel of the water rushing past exhilarated me. I was kissed by sea anemones as I swam past, my tail pumping through fluidly. The gardens of the sea were stupendous, red, white, and black, brushing against my breasts like men.

Earlier I had woven shawls of seaweed into my hair, and I wanted to travel to above the water, so I could find a water pad to pluck the lily from and weave that above my ear.

As I swam upward I saw the sun blurring through the water like jade with light shining through it and I wanted that too, more than anything. My eyes squinted as I burst through the top film of water. The underground was a wondrous place during the time of Demeter. She would bless it with flowers and fruits...

With... I blushed and dipped back under the water to cool my now burning face, and she would bless it with fertility.

I thought of the ceremony I had taken place in, with the other young mer-maids. Our arms were slapped with the thick flesh of a slain dolphin to ensure us fertile. Which, I assured myself, was almost romantic in it's superstition.

I looked up into the sky, the length of my hair submerged in the water. The half bird-half women beings that reside in the underground, thrust themselves around in the sky. Their feathers ruffled with anticipation as they propelled themselves to the ground, they skreeched in happiness at the feel of air rushing past them. I pulled my body onto a lone rock, in the middle of a group of boulders. I leaned back on it, letting the pure unadulterated heat of the sun caress my skin. I hadn't seen any lily pads yet, but I have heard stories that they were closer to the bay.

"Actually Lorea, (loh-ray-uh) lily pads reside in ponds." I shot up in surprise. In front of me stood a man, no, a god, on one of the boulders. Long pale gold hair that was fluffed out like the bird woman's feathers. He wore what I could only assume was a shirt, it held billowing sleeves that were something from a romance story that the tale teller women of our mer-village told. His trousers were like a second skin to his flawless being. His lips were pink and thin, his eyes mis-matched. One pupil dilated larger than the other.

"How do you know my name... How do you know what I was thinking?" He grinned and put his hand out with a flourish, than cupped his other hand over it. Leaning down and pressing his lips to a thin opening, he blew into his palms, and separated them. Inside his palm now sat a glistening sphere.

My eyes widened as I drew in breath, before I could say anything he held out his hand, palm up and concentrated on the sphere. It burst in a shower of glitter and became a white water lily. My mouth held open in awe. He held it out in front of me, "Do you want it?" My hands fluttered to clutch my shoulders as my breasts heaved in arousal to his magic. I nodded, frantically.

"You may have it. For a price." My lips parted, as my pink tongue darted out to wet them.

"What do you want from me?" My voice was barely a passing wind.

"A kiss."

My eyes darted around nervously. A kiss? A kiss was sacred to the Mer. By the tilt of his lips he knew that I would be his with a kiss. He jumped to my rock and crouched next to me. "Well?" I lifted the flower from his hand and examined it. It was iridescent in its perfection, it was a promise. By this kiss I would give my soul to him. My first kiss.

I leaned close to him as his eyes skimmed me: the full, round breasts, pink, pink nipples, the pale milky skin, the waist, the navel, the hips, the shiny burgundy scales of my tail. He buried his hand in my hair, and tilted his head. Whispering against my lips before he took possession, "Beautiful."

His lips pressed to mine, suckling them alternately, kissing the corners. I felt my soul brought through them, into him. He drew back, I whimpered and reached out to bring him back, it hadn't been enough. I needed more. I felt a tingling below my waist looking, down I saw my tail disappearing the scales turning into the ivory color of my skin. They separated into legs. I gasped in surprise, my beautiful tail was gone.

It wasn't fair.

He grinned at my, now, long legs and stood up holding his hand out to me. I gripped it and tried to pull myself up, but my legs were like that of a jelly fish, so when I stood I fell over into the water. As I sunk in like a pummeling fist I tried to flay my legs in sync, like a tail. But I was just pumping the water around. The god-man jumped into the water to draw me back up. He blocked out the sun as he moved his arms like fins and kicked his legs. He brought me flush against him and we disappeared in a cloud of bubbles.

We appeared in a place made of rocks, stones willing to crush my fragile bones. Little creatures like I had never seen before scrambled away from this god-man. His arms circled me and I felt safe. I had never been away from the sea before, neither had I ever had legs. I looked at them, they were so curious looking. Manatees had separate back fins, but until this man that was the closest I had ever come to seeing legs.

I pointed to the fin like things that ended my legs and asked the magic man, "What are those?" He chuckled, the stone room was now clear of those little creatures. Walking over to a throne like thing, he set me on it and kneeled at the fins at the bottom of my legs. He took one into his hands and worked his thumb on the arch.

"These, little one, are feet." I tilted my head to the side and tried the word out on my tongue, "Feet."

I wrinkled my nose at it, I wanted my tail back.

He laughed as he saw my expression. "Do you not like them?" I crossed my arms over the swell of my breast.

"How am I supposed to swim with them?"

he took the leg in his palms and pressed his head to the middle.

"I will teach you my little one. But first I must show you to stand." He stood up, and held out his hand to me.

I licked my lips and put my hands in his, he pulled me up lightly, and guided me to stand. His palms were under my armpits to steady me, his wrists held firm against my breast he looked down, locking his eye on my nipple and parting his lips, as if to fill them with it. He shook his head and released me so suddenly that I didn't fall.

I stood there, awkwardly.

He smirked, "Try walking to me Lorea." Walking was putting one foot in front of the other, right? I glared down at my feet, they were the source of all my problems. I lifted one leg, bending it at the middle and put it down a pace in front of me.

And stood, my feet separated at what looked like the space of another foot. I wasn't falling. I wonder if people with legs can fly?

I had been, at what I found was the goblin castle, for a week. Jareth, the goblin king (not a god mind you) was teaching me in the ways of the fae. Their proper, proper ways. I took more to mocking them than anything, and when I absolutely opposed to wearing clothes, Jareth took me in his arms and spun me 'round.

I do not think he minded, for I would wake to his eyes on me, and I would hear him toss and turn in the night murmuring in his sleep. I had taken to running naked through the castle just to tease him, or I would go to the gardens to cover my hair in irises, roses, tulips, chrysanthemums, all flowers there were and run or roll through the gardens. Once I had gotten lost in his little maze game and he had come to save me, chastising me roundly for being 'more trouble then I was worth'. And through-out it all we kissed, we had never made love though.

_:back to Sarah:_

My eyes began to flutter rapidly as I woke, my dream still fresh on my mind.

What was it all about?

I sat up on my bed and looked at my lavish surroundings. "Where the hell am I?"

The walls were not the packed dirt of hoggles small hut. They were cold, glistening stones. Torches hung in hooks on the walls, reflecting off the stones. The windows were arched and there was no glass to block them. Curtains were hung from the halls, reds and greens.

And in a gilded gold picture frame was a painted portrait of the girl from my dreams. She sat on a rock, her long dark hair laying over her shoulders. The long white gauze dress was see-thru, displaying the skin, and body parts beneath. She had a secret smile playing across her lips. Her eyes looked so similar to mine, in fact...

My own soul seemed to look at me through them.


	3. Light of the moon

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth!

------------

Chapter 3: What Light Doth Through Yonder Window Break?

'_So one night; when the baby had been particularly cruel to her, she called on the goblins for help.'_

I walked closer to the painting, 'This has to be impossible.'

Sure there were differences.

Subtle differences.

Her hair was redder, she was much more pale, her face more gaunt; obviously older than me, and she had a very present magical air about her. Standing inches from the painting; I examined her Mona Lisa smile, secrets embedded deeply within it.

"Her name was Lorea."

I jumped in surprise, whipping my head in the direction of Jareth's voice. "What?!" He stood in front of the slowly closing chamber door, watching me, looking every bit the arrogant king he was. He walked towards me, eyes devouring me, 'How did I get here?'.

Well, I should say he strutted to me, because that's how he walked: strutting without the strut.

"Her name. It was Lorea." I turned back towards the painting, my mouth opened in an 'o' of surprise, "Oh!" He walked directly behind me, I could feel his breath stir my hair; flittering across the sensitive tips of my ear.

"She taught me to care. About others that is." His eyes closed as he took in the scent of my hair, his hands came up to hold my shoulders in his warm gloved palms. "She was innocent. Naive. I should not have brought her into my world, it destroyed her."

I furrowed my brow in confusion, "Why did you bring her here then?" I heard him sigh behind me.

"A mer-maid for a pet? The temptation was too great."

He spun me around, holding me still with his eyes, "You must be stronger than her Sarah."

"What happened to her?" His eyes closed in remembered pain, "One day she did exactly as I forbade her. She went into the labyrinth, there, her night mares engulfed her, ripping apart her body."

I buried my face in the skin of his chest, it was cool to the touch. But warming in my presence. 'Was this why he was so worried about me being strong?' I looked up at him ready to ask, his mouth opened to continue. "Both of you, so innocent. But that is not to talk on now."

He released me, "We have more pressing matters to discuss." My eyes jumped around nervously, not focusing on just one thing.

'Oh, yeah, right. That little problem.'

Jareth pulled my hand, leading me to the large bed. He sat me down and stroked my stomach with two fingers, sensually, 'I thought we were going to talk?' His eyes darkened for a moment as he watched his hand play along my abdomen, but he shook his head.

"Why were you at Higgles?"

"Hoggles." I corrected him.

He rolled his eyes exasperated.

"That's what I said. Heggle."

I smiled affectionately.

"Why Sarah?"

'He didn't know? Of course he didn't know you haven't told him.' I licked my dry lips. My hands started to shake. "I needed to get away."

He raised an eyebrow, urging me to continue.

I looked away.

I couldn't tell him.

"I just needed to visit." He stood walking over to the glass-less window. "So it had nothing to do with the child." He stated more than asked.

He crossed his arms over his chest gazing out at the darkening underground.

"Toby?" Nothing had to do with Toby. He turned and walked towards me, cupping my face. He stared intently into my eyes, "The babe inside of you, do not keep the truth from me Sarah." He released my face and glared down at me. "Do not keep my child from me." I focused on my hands, my face a study in guilt.

He sighed painfully, and turned to the winking moon.

"Why would you not call me?" He sounded so hopeless, so lost. I closed my eyes. What could I say. "What would I have told you? What would you have said to me? I didn't know how to tell you. I still don't know what to say."

Silence.

"I will leave you to sleep, you must be tired." He walked swiftly to the door. "Jareth?"

He was already gone. Tears fell unwillingly. Sobs racked my body violently.

'You can't do this to pregnant women. It's wrong.'

--------------

Jareth stormed into his study. Kicking green, wiggly goblins along the way. He sat in the empty library sipping at brandy that he conjured.

'She kept their child from him. If she had-had her way she would have kept it from her for as long as it suited her. Blast her. She kept HIS child from him.' His new goal: try to get drunk.

------------------

'He left.'

Tears soaked into my skin, moistening my face.

'He doesn't want it.'

I burrowed deeply into the softness of the bed, letting it's warmth comfort me. Pain clenched my heart like hot tongs, I wrapped my arms around myself, needing human contact. A knock sounded on my door, a small, squeaky voice emitting from the other side, "'ello?" I lifted my face and sniffled.

"Who's there?" I asked, my voice cracking with sorrow.

I heard the door cracking open, and then snapping shut. I was burrowed too deeply into the bed to see the person (?) who came in, but I could hear the soft padding of feetagainst the stone floor.

"Mum?" The voice whispered, "Yes?" I inquired softly. "His majesty sent meself t' ask if there was anythin' Denny could bring ye?" I looked up, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand"Who's Denny."I then saw the squat, green creature standing at the foot of my bed.

It had a short, thick tailand a long, pointy noseIt wore a small, grimy apron wrapped securely around the waistand I figured out that this creature was a female, because of the long breasts hanging in plain view. 'I guess goblins' don't wear bras, or shirts.' The lady goblin drew herself up high and pointed to herself, "I'm Denny." She stated proudly.

My smile was weak and less than genuine, as I wiped my eyes again. "I'm Sarah." I stated, she nodded, than tilted her head to the side "Why's you cryin'?" I sat up; touched by the concern which showed plainly on her face, "Why do people ever cry?" I asked softly, "I'm crying because I'm sad."

She screwed her face up in understanding, "S̀ there anything Denny could get to help you?" I looked up thoughtfully, my teethnibbling on my lower lip, "You could bring me Jareth's head on a platter." I said coyly. Denny nodded mumbling my answer to herself, when she got to the doorshe froze and turned to look at me, a horrified expression on her face.

I had to bite down surprise giggles at her look, "I'm joking." I explained, "But I wouldn't mind something warm to eat, like stew." I shrugged. Denny nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

I sat up on the bed, looking to the windowThe underground was dark, a cool breeze made it's way through my room.I pushed the blanket from me, and stood, walking towards the window. As I looked out to this new world, I gasped in surprise at it's beauty

The underground seemed to flourish in the night, my window looked out to a world of fruit trees: banana, orange, lemon, pomegranate, it over flowed with exotic flowers: Chinese magnolias, bird of paradise, hibiscus, star-gazer lilies, Ranunculus, peonies, jasmine and flowers I couldn't even name. Color bursting from all corners. Ponds were randomly placed around the garden, filled with water lilies, the sweet twinkling white-and-lavender scent of the jasmine bathed the inside of my nostrils.

Fairies flew about, their iridescent wings twinkling incessantly, and I would swear I saw a group of dryads dancing in a meadow.I closed my eyes and slightly leaned out the window, a small smirk on my face. 'My baby will grow in this magical place.' The thought brought me back to my predicament.

I pursed my lips, than frowned, 'If he thinks he can just ignore this, then he's got another thing coming.' I stood, and brushed off my jeans, determined to have a shouting match with the king of the goblins.

"These mood swings are seriously out of control." I muttered as I swung open the door a little to hard. Walking down the hall way I saw fabric balancing a steaming tray and waddling toward me, "Er... hello?" An eye peaked it's way through the pearly white fabric. "'Ello, miss, Sarah." It shook where it's head would be, and I saw the form of Denny.

"Oh!"

"What are ye doin' outside yer room, mum?" She asked

I looked down the direction she came from, than looked the other way, "I'm looking for Jareth." I stated. She blinked heavily than nodded, " 'Is majesty is in 'is study, 'e said not to be disturbed." I rolled my eyes skyward, "Too bad for him, where is the study." She shook her head firmly and continued into my room.

"I'll find it with or without you." I shouted after her.

------------------

"Well that worked nicely."I mumbled under my breath, why couldn't he leave the labyrinth out side, why did he have to bring it in here. I was lost inside the castle, with no hope of finding Jareth or my room.

Continuing my way down the hall, I noticed another door 'If this doesn't have anything helpful in it, I am going to scream.' I opened the heavy wood door and looked around. My eyes landed on a man lounging on a red velvet chaise, "Jareth." I said calmly.

He didn't look at me, he just lazily swung his brandy glass in small circles. The dark liquid came so close to the brim of the glass that I thought it would splash on the floor. "So Sarah, how are you finding my castle?" He asked, still not looking at me, I closed the door behind me. "It's as bad as your labyrinth."I said cheekily, he chuckled low in his throat; the noise like silk rubbing against my naked skin.

I noticed the empty bottles of liquor scattered around him, 'So the great goblin king is an alcoholic.' I thought that, but I said, "Have you been drinking?" I walked to the desk in the middle of the room and lifted up a thick book, leafing through it. I glanced at him waiting for my answer, he watched me like a cat would watch a mouse.

His eyes hungrily roving my figure, I looked down in embarrassmenta lock of hair swung against my face. He swallowed and licked his lips, than turned from me; I had to stamp down my disappointment. "I do not get drunk, which is what you really are inquiring aboutThe liquor will not absorb into my blood, so I only get a light buzz,but not intoxicated." I nodded, like I cared what he said, when all I really wanted was to watch his lips move.

'Where had my anger at him gone?' He put his glass down and held a hand out to me, "Come here Sarah." I put the book on his desk and walked to him.

He scooted over on the chaise, making room for me I lay next to him the warmth of his body seeping into my skin. I purred in pleasure as his hand rubbed my -beginning to swell- stomach, I buried my face in his chest as his arm wrapped around my waist and rubbed my back. I sighed out loud, 'I could like it here.'

He began to scatter kisses across my face and neck, his roving hand pushing against the waist of my jeans. His fingers playing against the button, he unzipped my pants and pushed them down.

My hands greedily traced his chest, my lips searching for his, our mouths pressed together. The soft give of his bottom lips sent shivers through my thighs, he took his gloves from his hands; they slapped against the wooden floor. The plush palm of his hand cupped between my legs as he pushed me under him.

------------------

3 month's later

I took a ravenous bite of the flame-red mango, juice ran down my chin in cool sticky torrents. Licking my lips clean, I bit into it again with teeth as sharp as shells; the sweet taste exploding in my mouth.

I was sitting under an olive tree in the extraordinary garden with Hoggle, eating my fill of exotic fruits. I patted my swelling belly after I finished the fruit; I was only in my fifth month, but still rather fat. My breasts were swelling, sensitive and sometimes a little hard, my stomach was firm and rounding. None of the pants I brought with were able to button around my stomach anymore, it had grown so quickly as almost to surprise me.

I spent most of my days with hoggle and Jareth, since Sir didymus had set off with Ambrosius to find a bridge more worth protecting, Ludo had gotten lost in the forest of the fireys.

Jareth spent some of the day making the living chambers and most of the third story baby friendly, he had also hired a nanny to teach the goblins how to properly behave around the baby, if they refused her teachings they would be thrown into the Bog of Eternal Stench, then exiled. Which I thought a little harsh, but I could understand his worry, goblins weren't the best creatures to have around infants.

Jareth and I would spend time reading together and sometimes I would tell him stories. He had a penchant for speaking to my stomach and reading it books like: War and Peace, Justine, (which I only let him read once, an infant should not have to hear about the war of virtue and vice) and Hell's Angels (where he got a copy of this I will never know).

I tilted my face up toward the sun; which played a game of peek-a-boo thru the jacaranda trees that had flowered a rage of lush purple overnight.

Night's were filled with love making, Jareth was determined to teach me every aspect of what he called: Sacred Sexuality. Sometimes I would wake at night to Jareths hands on my stomach and his singing in my ear.

But for the past week he had been avoiding me, I would sleep alone in his bed, waiting to feel his warmth surround me, pound thick and hard inside me.

Hoggle looked up to the stone castle as I fiddled with the billowy white petals of a jasmine blossom, but my mind was on the rippling mermaid-like movements of the baby inside me.

I giggled loudly at a particularly ticklish movement, the baby was too young to kick but it would still wile away the hours turning and squirming -to my everlasting joy.

Hoggle looked at me funny as I continued to giggle, "What's'it Sarah?" I shrugged, still grinning, "Babies moving." I replied, trying to ignore my over bubbling excitement. His beady gaze fell to my stomach and his eyes squinted in suspicion at the lump, "Does it hurt?" I put my hand on the lower part of my firming abdomen and shook my head, "It's more like a tickle feeling, like small bubbles."

I chewed my bottom lip as Hoggles eyes still scrutinized my stomach.

"Have you never been around a pregnant girl before?"

His face cleared of confusion. "Me mum had a few pregnancies."

I smiled "I didn't know you had siblings."

"I don't." My brow furrowed as I tried to put sense to these words, "But you said..."

He cut me off, "None ended in a... live birth." He said the end reluctantly.

My eyes widened in horror and my hand clutched at my belly protectively, "How..."

I swallowed and tried again "How many?" I inquired, quietly.

Hoggle shrugged, "Too many to count."

My face fell into-what I hope was- a comforting expression. "Oh Hoggle! I'm so sorry!" he shrugged indifferently at my horror. "S'okay. My dad he beat'er, ya can't expect the babes to live when their being beat at. Even if it's thru skin."

I felt my heart seize in panic at the thought that my baby could die in my belly, I knew Jareth wouldn't beat me, but other things could kill my baby.

My breathing quickened, my thoughts came in a incomprehensible rush, I couldn't hear the world around me, my vision blurred and darkness claimed me.

---------------

The jungles of the underground were untamed; both the plants and animals. The trees and brush grew into large shielding canopies that intertwined and twisted, vines would climb them and cascade in a alluring array of green.

The sun would poke thru in small increments. Pomegranates hung from certain trees, plump and ready to fall in your hand if you reached for them. The ground was red, fine silken sand, that your bare feet would sink into; being blanketed by the grains. Streams flowed through the contours of the land, the entirety of the jungle led to one place: the waterfall.

It was said that once dragons who lived in the water stayed in this land, near the water fall. The water glistens down in golden-blue, looking like the magic of the fae.

We are not fae, we are warriors, descendants to the Amazons who came to this land. We have changed our ways since the Amazons; for now men are allowed to reside with us.

During the days' our village was abuzz with war-play or tasks, children running or playing.. Now, however, was not day; now we prepared for the festival of fertility.

Even though it was night, the heat would still beat down on this portion of the underground; like a living being.

Music played from drums and lutes, bells tied to women's ankles and wrists made harmonious sounds; I was not to wear bells for I was about to bleed, my stomach felt engorged and swollen, the blood filling me to burst. It was against tradition for a women to wear the symbolic bells while eggs filled your belly.

We all encircled the large pit; fire like dragons breath of long past consumed the wood thrown into it. The men played the instruments as women danced like the flames, I felt the music inside my body like it was my own organs thrumming.

My hips moved sinuously as my upper body twisted, my hands drew up my breast and into my hair; men would watch me in the thick leather wrap 'round my breasts and the longer one that rested on my hips, parting on the sides up my hips, to show my muscular thighs. I had trained my whole life, gaining a body of muscle in the shape of a curvaceous women.

The moon was high and full in the sky as we danced. My shoulders rolled and dipped forward with my body, hips swaying in intricate circles. Men who did not play music filled bowls with fruity wine and watched us with eyes full of want.

My hands fluttered like freed birds, as the old ones chanted fertility spells. The men who wanted wives, looked at the women with hips wide enough to bear many sons. My hair slid silkily around my thighs, unbound from it's thick braid, during the ceremony. The music ended and the women sunk to the ground like wilting flowers.

One mans eyes held me; earth, sky.

I had never seen a man with two different colored eyes, or with hair like spun gold. I rose in interest as his own eyes ran down my skin like a caress. I had not seen this man in our village before, Sheni grabbed my shoulder to lead me from him, the women all lifted a lotus tree branch-the symbol of fertility- and threw them into the fire, before I threw mine in I allowed the subtle scent to fill me.

Later that night I was restless, I lay in my pallet thinking on the man with the multi-colored eyes, my hands running over my naked body that hid underneath the white sheet.

My hand smoothed over the full swell of my breast until the tips of my fingers lay against my erect nipple. I let breath out in a sigh at the feeling. My body had come alive under his gaze, I had become aware of the pleasure man could bring upon my body.

"Women are intriguing creatures." My head jerked in surprise to the silken voice, my hand flew to my knife, it was gone. I looked up; it was the man with gold hair, he twirled my knife swiftly between his fingers, with the ease of practice. His fingers were long and thin encased in black gloves, he looked to me as I held the thin sheet over my breasts.

"Who are you?" I said, my voice laden with suspicion: fae naturally flaunted their power through their skin, this one was true power through and through.

No one shared my tent with me and it was far from everyone else's tent; being near the waterfall, so no one would come if I called. "My name is of no consequence, I am titled: Goblin king." I raised my eyebrow; everyone knew of a king who controlled the un-ruly goblins; a king who trapped mortals in an endless maze, "What is your name?" I repeated. He smirked and drew nearer after throwing my knife from my tent.

I growled low in my throat, like an angered and cornered cat, "You are very beautiful." He whispered, his hand came up to rest upon my cheek, I snapped my jaws at his fingers in threat. His smile grew wider at my audacity. "My name is Jareth, little Aisea (aye-zeh-ah)." I looked up in surprise, "How do you know that." He wagged his finger teasingly in front of me as he tutted.

His hand came closer then landed on the side of my neck, and his mouth settled possessively on mine.

_End Dream_

----------------------

When I came to, I was in the mammoth sized bed of Jareths room, he lay on the bed next to me his un-gloved hand covering his face as he breathed deeply.

I had not experienced Jareth's worry so acutely, I could feel the tension of it thick in the air. I turned to look at him: his mouth was pinched in a worrisome line and what was visible of his brow furrowed, I laid my hand on the flesh of his chest that was revealed thru the opening of his shirt.

His chest was cool and damp to the touch; a sign of worry, surely not! At the touch of my hand on his chest, his head jerked toward me in surprise. His eyes widened, "Sarah?!" I smiled wearily at him, "Were you worried about me?" He sat up and glared at me in anger, "I never knew you could sound as stupid as you did just a moment ago."

My mouth gaped open in out rage as he slipped off the bed, "You're the one who's been avoiding me! I think I deserve to be a bit snappy." And then, all I wanted to do was cry, 'Why would he avoid me? What did I do wrong?' I hadn't noticed the tears running down my face as my out rage melted into sadness.

Jareth gathered me into his arms and pulled me onto his lap. His hand smoothed my hair back as he covered my face with soft kisses, "Shhh... lovely, don't distress yourself. Let me explain where I was." I sniffed dramatically. "Where have you been?"

"There is a bit of a problem with the fae, they need a monarch, they have decided they want me to be their High King. I am not sure whether to take the position, as it would take more time from you and the baby." He smiled and rubbed a hand against my stomach, I frowned, "Do you want the position? Because, if you want it I can go with you to the Fae's kingdom when your needed."

He nuzzled against my face then pulled me down into bed beside him, his passion was more fearsomely wonderful then usual.

A/N: So that's it folks, as you probably noticed another dream scene was present in this chapter and that will all soon be explained. Please review!


	4. Faults of the Mother

A/N: I know this took awhile, but I couldn't really come up with ideas. I want to eventually get across that, yes, Sarah is just a child. She is still the spoiled little girl who wished her brother away, she hasn't had time to really get over that yet.

And while she is madly in love with Jareth (who isn't?), it is a love influenced by teenage emotions, which is why it is so deep and why she had sex with him so quickly. I mean, when you're a teenager all your emotions are so intense; It is all intense hate, intense jealousy, intense love. She will end up growing up, eventually, not saying she will fall out of her intense emotions.

This chapter is about Sarah's mother, Linda and how her relationship started with Robert (Sarah's father), it also tells why she Linda left. I want to thank all those who review, they make me feel all fuzzy inside when I see new ones.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth!

Chapter 4: The faults of the Mother

Linda O'Shea had always wanted to be a poet.

Words swirling in her head, tempting her to write them on paper, on her hand, on anything. Once in first grade she had written a poem in class, straight down her leg in bright purple ink, as she murmured: "Mermaids frolicking in poppy fields", Over and over again.

She had always lived life with a passion. Knowing it was the only way to live.

So when she met Him, it was no surprise that she instantly fell in love. He had been her English teacher, she was only a sophomore; Flighty, and a dreamer if you asked her guidance counselor. He was so handsome back then, like a hero in a romance novel, only without the long hair and overabundant, bulging muscles.

She would stare at him in class, her eyes glassed over, fantasies circling in her head; Them in a small garret in Paris, eating only peanut butter and yogurt, going to the Louvre and seeing the masters, late night readings at cafe's and bars.

Mr. Williams at first had taken it as an intelligent child, who actually paid attention in class. Of course he had noticed her, she was beautiful. Her dark hair long to her thighs, that flawless face and curvy body. Long, pale legs incased in nothing.

She wore vintage lace gowns and flower wreathes in her hair, boys her age couldn't appreciate her uniqueness. They couldn't appreciate her goddess like features.

Her poems were so lyrical, as though she spent her time in those shimmering, swirling worlds. He hadn't spoken to her outside of schoolwork, he never knew how drastically that would change.

----------------

I had been called in to Mr. Williams class after school that day to discuss my latest work. I walked in chewing my lip, a nervous habit I couldn't break.

Mr. Williams classroom was by far the most imaginative in the school.

Mardi gras beads, drama masks, movie posters as borders along the tops of the walls. Sylvia Plath and Allen Ginsberg watched the students from their homes on the wall. M.C. Eschers 'Relativity' was taped to the front green board. Books on Mythology, fairy tales, the holocaust and hundreds of others sat in the tall bookcases. All the desks were painted different colors.

I tiptoed in so my Moroccan sandal's wouldn't smack loudly against the linoleum floor. He was bent over his book; his face lined with awe as he devoured it's pages. I couldn't help but stare longingly at him, I sighed in pleasure when he smiled.

His face cleared as he looked up. He grinned at me as he placed the book down.

"Miss. O'Shea."

He gestured to the chair placed in front of his desk, I floated over. He picked up a paper and sat on the edge of his desk, in front of me. He handed me the paper; it was my latest poem, "27 Names for Tears."

'Dewdrop, Liquid Woe, Salt Crystal, Spirit Wash.'

"What was the assignment?" He asked gently, "To write a short story in first person." He nodded. "This isn't a story." I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth, his eyes followed it, "Well it is in first person, and it's a narrative."

"But I didn't ask for a narrative."

I shrugged, "It is from the girls point of view, so she thinks in poetry. So in a way, Mr. Williams, it is a story. About the girl at her mothers funeral." He smiled at my logic, "Robert. Call me Robert."

I looked down, blushing, his scent engulfed me: Laundry detergent, chapstick, clean sweat and coffee. I wanted to burrow into his chest and take his scent into my pores, let it entwine itself into my being.

"All right, Linda." I looked up, wishing my hair hid my hopeful eyes. "I will let you get away with your narrative this time, but not again." I nodded shyly. He took my paper and put it down, then smiled largely. At me. My heart fluttered uncontrollably.

His teeth pearled at me from under thin lips. "There's a reading tonight," He started, I stared in confusion. "Uhm, at The Victorian. They are allowing amateur poets a chance to do readings. I will be there, I thought you might be interested." I nodded, dazed.

---------------

That night she had wished with everything in her tiny body, that he would want her. That he would become desperately in love with her. She promised to give up anything if she could have him for awhile. Her way with words, her life, everything. If only she could have him.

Too bad she didn't know who was listening.

-----------------

He had come to the reading, his eyes tenderly intoxicating as they devoured me standing on stage, reading. The Victorian was a gathering of beat-nicks, actors and goths, bopping their heads, guzzling coffee and snapping their fingers.

After I finished he waved me over, "That was amazing, I always thought you should read in front of others. Share your work." The tips of my ears burned. My face flushing pink, I cursed my pale skin; which darkened so easily.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me with him, his palm was soft and dry; cool. That night we roamed around the city, haunting the parks, the water fountains and carousals. We lay on the grass renaming the stars.

Soda bottle.

Gila monster.

Nessie.

Mab.

He rolled onto his side, looking me over, I fastened my gaze up on the polished sky, unable to look at him, his hand crept over to rest on my stomach, rubbing in circles. He moved closer, his lips against my ear, whispering, "I want you so bad, but I know shouldn't," He rubbed his face against my neck, the whiskers scratching delicately; continuing, "We can't do this."

I closed my eyes, chewing my bottom lip, "Why not?" I whispered.

His lips moved against the skin of my neck, I turned my head, our lips fused together, tongues probing and pressing and swirling and I was in heaven.

--------------

Class was so awkward now, he stood at the front of the class avoiding my eyes or not looking at me at all. When school ended I would go to his class under the pretense of studying.

Instead of meeting him at school, today he had asked me to come to his house.

I stood in front of the white door, straightening my dress and brushing my hair behind my ear.

He lived in a typical neighborhood, not like I would have expected from him. I knocked nervously, the door jerked open quickly, a hand popped put and pulled me in. I was jerked up against a muscular body, lips landing on mine.

Shivers going up and down my spine, he dumped me on his couch, breathing heavily, "God your beautiful." I opened my arms, holding them out to him. He laid himself on me, gently rubbing the tip of his nose against mine, his breath warm on my lips.

Our kisses were deep and heartfelt, I felt loved, wonderful.

"I love you." I whispered softly.

He froze on top of me, pushing himself up on his elbows, his eyes wide and confused. He rolled off me, "You should go." I couldn't breathe.

Oh god. Oh god.

"Why?" I whispered, I thought he wanted me. He turned his back to me, shuffling papers on his desk, "I have grading to do, and you have that paper due date coming up." Jumping off the couch and throwing the door open, I ran home.

Perhaps I was flighty. To unrealistic.

When I reached my home I heard arguing, my parents where at it again, I didn't want to go in; I would probably hear them say they wished they had never met, never had me.

Where could I go, what could I do?

I ended up at The Victorian, it wasn't so magical any more, full of college students and their whiskery, bourbon drinking professors, with goths in their full black garb; writing how the world is a misconception perpetrated by outlandish longings.

A boy was playing bongos in a melancholy tone upon the stage, his deep, soulful eyes devouring me the moment I stepped in. The beat picked up, pounding, coursing. I sat on one of the couches in the back, watching him. Desperately trying to fasten on to something real.

Abruptly he finished, handing the bongos to a friend, he walked directly towards me and sat on the couch, his thigh tight against mine. He leaned into me, "You're gorgeous." He murmured, our eyes caught, his face just shadows to me; my mind on Robert.

"I'm Erin."

"Linda." I whispered, what did anything matter anymore? After all, Robert didn't love me.

Nothing mattered.

"You want to get out of here."

I nodded, he grabbed my hand and led me to the parking lot, he opened the door to his car and I scooted inside. He sat next to me and I knew what he wanted, his hands cupped my face his lips captured mine; I had only ever kissed Robert, so my movements were a bit awkward. After breaking for air we both scrambled into the back seat.

His hands moved against me, pressing to the mounds of my breast , our lips groping each other. He ground his hips hard against mine, I could feel his desire; I arched against him, offering my neck, his teeth nibbling my earlobe, his chest pressing into mine. "Erin." I groaned, as he moved rhythmically against me.

He pushed my dress to my neck, sucking on my breast, pulling my panties down with one hand and pushing his own bottoms down with the other. "Do you have a co..." I started, he fastened his lips to mine, interrupting me, "We don't need one baby, you'll be fine."

No, no this was wrong, I didn't want to lose my virginity in the back of a car, to a guy who's name I just learned.

"Wait," He covered my lips with his own again, pushing his hand in between my legs, as he grasped his penis pushing it in circles against my clitoris, making me wet.

God, I was in trouble, this had to stop, I didn't want this to happen.

I tried to wiggle away, but he liked that, groaning and pushing against me harder, all of a sudden the door cushioning my head pulled open and arms grabbed me from Erin.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!"

A familiar voice shouted loudly in my ear. 'Robert!' My thoughts sung. Erin glared at the man who was much to young to be my father (being in his early twenties), while pushing himself back into his pants.

"This is none of your business, she and I were just having fun."

Robert sneered, "I know for a fact she wouldn't be screwing around with you." He said as he fixed my dress roughly, "She was doing this of her own free will." Erin gloated, nodding his head toward the café, "Lets go back inside, Linda." He said, taking his eyes from Robert and looking at my blushing form.

Robert looked at me, disbelieving Erin's words, "Why would you be with this guy, Linda?" He asked softly.

I wanted to cry, he had told me to leave, he hadn't wanted me anymore.

"I met Erin inside." I said by way of explanation.

Robert jerked me toward him, "We are going back to my place."

Erin's eyes widened in understanding, as his gaze moved between Robert and I. Robert dragged me to his car and unlocked it, pushing me inside.

---------------

Robert didn't talk to me until we were inside his house, I could feel waves of anger rolling off him.

"So this is how you are going to get back at me? Letting some random guy fuck you in the back of a car? What the hell were you thinking Linda?" He had never spoke so crassly before, not to me. I looked down, fiddling with the bottoms of my long hair, I glared up at him in sudden confidence, "You didn't want me anymore." I accused.

His mouth opened in disbelieve, as he shook his head at me. "I never said I didn't want you anymore, Linda." I prayed my eyes didn't show the hope I was feeling too blatantly. He pulled me toward him, "You didn't let him did you? I stopped you before he..." I nodded, blushing. He leaned down, pressing his lips against my own, they pushed and prodded, devouring mine as he pulled me down upon his chaise.

---------------

6 Month's later

It kicked again as I lay on my back, reading, "The Complete Collection of Brothers Grimm" I giggled at the motion and placed my hand on my swollen stomach, "Calm down baby." I whispered.

Hearing a soft knock on the front door, I slid to the side of my bed and waddled to my own door. I placed my ear to the door, listening, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" I heard my mother yell, "Look, I just wanted to see her."

Robert!

I flung open my door and rushed out as quickly as my oversized body would allow. Mom stood, holding the door open, seething, her face purple. Robert had a large bunch of sunflowers in his arms, his face desperately looking past my mother for me. I grinned largely and placed my hand upon my belly,

'Daddy's come to see us!' I tried to share the thought with my baby.

"Haven't you done enough? What, older women wouldn't give it to you so you decided to stick it in some kid?" My mother snapped, I gasped in anger.

"Mom! Leave him alone." God, didn't she understand we loved each other? I pushed past her and smiled at Robert, she slunk away, grumbling, "Your lucky we're not pressing charges." Robert paled at that, I stretched my hand out to comfort him, "She's just saying that."

He grinned and wrapped his arms around me, than went down, eye-level with my bulging tummy his hand stroked as he whispered in awe, "Hi baby." It kicked in response and he laughed in joy. Then his face sobered as he looked up at me, "I wanted to talk to you," He looked back where my mom was parked in front of the television, "Without someone listening."

He pulled me out the door, then pressed his lips to mine, I sighed eagerly wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled back, "I really wanted to talk Linda." He said smirking, I nodded and pressed my lips to his urgently. He pulled back again, "Really." I nodded and bit my lip, wanting him to kiss me, "I want our baby to be born with my last name." He said.

I nodded again, then my eyes widened in understanding, "Your sixteen now," he started, referring to my birthday, which had just passed. "You don't have to ask your parents permission." I stopped him with my mouth and whispered, "I want to." He grinned.

-------------

'His house will be small with all three of us living there.' I thought while rubbing my stomach, it had been a quick wedding and my parents hadn't even shown up.

My eyebrows were knit in worry as Robert searched through the want ad's. The school had fired him when they found that he had gotten me pregnant. I kissed his ear encouragingly and he looked up.

Bags plumped under his eyes, his face was a wan grey color, "I have a job interview, in a little bit. I have to get ready." He said, rubbing his hand along his face and sighing tiredly. He got up and left the room, closing the door. I pushed my hair behind my ear in agitation, I was too pregnant to work and still in school. "I wish there was something I could do." I whispered.

"It seems to me that your wishes are made too lightly." A voice whispered behind me. I whipped around about to scream loudly, but I had no voice. It had stopped in my throat, I grasped at my neck in desperation, looking at the man who sat ever so comfortably upon our worn couch.

His hair was the purest sunlight I had ever seen, golden streaks raining through it. It lay in fluffy disarray down to his shoulders. His skin was like white sand on a beach, smooth, pale and unblemished. His eyebrows were swept up in pointing wings, his eyes...

Blue and brown, how strange.

One pupil was dilated, I shivered in surprise. His pink lips compressed in a hard line at my reaction, those strange eyes darting to my plump abdomen. "Your wish has been granted of course," He said, standing gracefully. My head jerked to the side at a high pitched giggle and the snap of a closing drawer. "What was that?" My voice sounded hysterical.

"The goblins." He said, "I try to discourage them from coming, but they never listen." He raised an eyebrow and heaved a long suffering sigh. He began to walk around the room, picking up this cup or that book on his way. "Now to get on to my payment." My breath came in heavy spurts, "What are you talking about? Who are you?"

He grinned, his pointy eyeteeth winking at me, sweeping hie shining cloak aside, he gave a deep bow. "I am called the Goblin King, the Creator, High King, or Jareth. But as a mere mortal, you will address me as His Majesty."

He insolently waved a gloved hand in the air, a leather bound, scarlet book appearing in his palm. He held it out to me, his eyes twinkling maliciously. "A gift. For the child." I reached out, brushing my fingers against the gold lettering, "Labyrinth," I whispered, "What is this?"

"Part of your wish." His eyes were fastened upon my stomach, I rested a hand over it protectively. "Your wish to help your husband. Your wish to have your husband." I raised my eyebrow in suspicion, "Why are you helping me?"

He ignored me blatantly, "Your husband will be receiving a call from a 'Harvard University' in an hour or so, offering a career in literature. This should fulfill your wish." My heart lept in joy, this would solve so much. Robert would be so happy to work at Harvard! "Of course, the payment I mentioned is needed for this to occur." I nodded my head, "Anything, I'll do anything."

He pointed to the coffee table Robert and I had retrieved from the curb of someone's home, on it was a yellowing parchment and feather quill. Numerous signatures were written in different hands. "Sign your name and it will be done." My hands shaking I picked up the quill and in a looping hand, I signed it.

He began rolling the scroll up quickly, almost nonchalantly he said, "When she is ten you will leave her and the father. All contact between you will be forbidden, I will send artifacts to you as gifts for the child. That book is the first present. You must leave within seventy-two hours after her tenth birthday. Tell no-one this, or I will take away everything. I have reason to believe your daughter is someone I knew."

The shock set quickly into my bones, "NO!" I screamed, but he was gone. With no sign that he had been there, except for the red book. Robert came in, taking a look at my horrified face he ran over to me, holding me in his arms. "What's wrong?" He said desperately.

When the phone started ringing, I began to sob in fear.

A/N: This is the first part in this chapter, the next will take awhile. Read and Review!!


	5. Faults of the Mother: Part Two

A/N: I completely forgot where I am going with this, I forgot about Sarah's other life's and all those plans' I had. So, uhm . . . where am I? I don't know, I am just doing this chapter by chapter, so right now I am going to try and tie things together so they make sense. Wish me luck!

This chapter is meant to show Sarah's childhood and the similarities between her and Linda.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth!

Chapter 5: Fault's of the Mother Part Two

The birth was excruciating, I brought her into the world screaming. I don't know whose scream's were louder; hers, mine or Robert's. The after birth, however, was simple. I was too focused on watching the nurse cleanse the blood from my daughter. Aside from the blip of machines and soft gurgling of water as they washed her, there was silence. An almost deafening silence after all the demands that I push, and my screams of pain.

Roberts hand gripped mine in awe, although I hardly noticed the crushing of my fingers. I was completely enthralled with staring at her purple-grey form. She looked like an alien, my perfect purple alien.

The nurse's rubbed her with a towel and wrapped her in a fluffy white blanket, she slowly pinked, whining with the cold. My heart twisted with every whimper of distress she uttered. Robert turned away from the baby at last and pressed his lips to mine passionately, washing my face with his river of tears.

"Oh Linda . . . " He whispered gratefully as they placed her bundled form in his arms, his eyes shining with supreme joy. "She's gorgeous." He brushed his lips over her forehead and laid her on my breast. My weak arms clasped her to me, never wanting to let go.

And that's when the terror struck me.

This world was a horrible place, with pollution, murder, gangs, drugs, war. How could I ever let her outside when every child rapist awaited her in the bushes? How could I bring such a perfect being into this purgatory?

The doctor reached for her, wanting to take her to be checked over. The nurse with a clipboard asked Robert if she was named yet.

"No!" I snapped viciously at the doctor. I hadn't been separated from her in nine months, how dare this thief try to take her from me! At my distress Robert glared at the doctor, he understood my pain and wrapped his arms around us both protectively. "What is it?" He asked, keeping a suspicious eye on the too-calm doctor.

"I don't trust her! Don't let her take my baby from me!" I sobbed, tears tripping down my face. "Honey. She has to take her for a minute. To make sure she's healthy and give her-her immunization shot's."

My heart clenched, they wanted to stick needles in my baby's perfect skin. They wanted to take her and hurt her. "Robert! Don't let them! Please! Don't take her away from me!" I screeched as the evil doctor took her from my arms. My body trembled and shook, a whine came hysterically from my throat. And the baby began crying, feeling my distress as acutely as I did, and I hated being the source of her tears.

Robert grasped my hands in his warm grip as the devil-doctor left the room, "What's wrong with her?" He barked at the nurse who was conspicuously filling a syringe.

"This is very common," She calmly replied, "the birth has exhausted her body and she is having an extreme surge of hormones. I'm just going to give her a sedative so she can rest." She pressed the needle into my I.V. drip and I tried to fight it, but just kept getting dizzier. Robert kept whispering, "I love you." And with those sweet words soothing my nerves, I fell into the welcoming arms of sleep.

----------

I had no dreams I slept, just a general heaviness. A feeling of being trapped in a stone casket. I was tense, my form stiff and aching when I woke. Robert was sitting in the chair next to the bed, gently rocking the tiny bundle of our daughter. He stared at her, completely enchanted, I reached out and lay my hand upon the bend of his elbow, my fingertips brushing the soft blanket our baby was wrapped in.

His eyes shot up and locked with mine, "What shall we name her?" He whispered.

I looked into her alert black eyes, "Her eyes are so dark." I stated absently. Roberts eyes were caramel and mine a deep jade. How could hers be so dark?

"Babies' eyes are usually black or blue. They change." He said, ever-knowing. I grinned exhaustively at him, "You know everything, don't you." He laughed and looked back at the silent child, "I don't know what to name her." He said, before counting her fingers and toes out loud, then kissing each one.

"I thought we agreed on Eva Dawn Williams." I said.

Then frowned as he studied her. "But she doesn't seem like her first name should be Eva." His eyes twinkled at me in the oddest way, "But it's a wonderful name for some." He said to her, she flung a chubby baby fist at him which he caught and kissed.

He sat on the corner of my bed and placed her in my arms, and I could finally take a breath. All the pain of her birth was put away, not forgotten, just put in a drawer to contemplate at another time. I pushed back the fluffy blanket surrounding her and was able to look at her in leisure.

Her skin was a flushed pink (from the distress of coming into the world no doubt.) Her fingers and toes were tiny with little nails, no larger than a speck of sand. Her hair was thick and almost black. I couldn't believe how soft her skin was, softer than the thinnest spun silk. It was the same color and texture as the skin of a peach.

"How about Hanna?" Robert suggested, I shifted uncomfortably. She (Hanna?) Kept pushing against my breasts with her head. They were swollen and heavy, they were so tender. The baby pushed her mouth into the center of my breast and I yelped. After not getting what she wanted, she (Hanna?) began whimpering pitifully.

She (Hanna?!) was startled for a moment by the noise that erupted from her, but that did not deter her from her sudden noise making. Her face crumpled in despair and she (Hanna?) began to howl.

This made me cry, I had hurt my baby. She (Hanna?) had hit her soft head against my hard breast and it was painful and her little brain was jingling in her soft head and she would have brain damaged and it was all my fault!

"What's wrong with her?" I sobbed loudly, "Don't worry, don't worry!" He said, reaching for the string of my hospital gown. I almost slapped him, but my hands were busy holding the baby (Hanna . . . ) He pulled the gown down and tucked it under the curve of my breasts, baring both to the cold air. She (Hanna . . . ) Snuggled her head against the warmth of my breast, crying softly.

"She's just hungry Linda. The nurse showed me what to do while you slept." Instantly I stopped crying, so surprised by this obvious answer.

"Here," Robert reached past the baby and began massaging my left breast lightly, "You massage it a little to stimulate the breast. When the milk starts to flow, rub a bit of it on her mouth, put her to the nipple and she'll get the idea."

As the milk started to trickle out, I felt this strong surge of . . . love, happiness, release. Robert rubbed some of the blue-tinted milk on her puckering pink lips. She was silent, her kitten sized tongue suddenly darted out and caught the nourishing liquid.

She began rooting around my breast furiously before she latched onto my nipple. Calmed by the taste of the milk she suckled lovingly. But needle-like pain stabbed at the center of my breast, I sucked in a shaky breath. God this hurt, I wanted to wrench her mouth away.

My eyelids clenched shut tightly, "What is it? What's wrong?" Robert asked worriedly, "It hurts! A lot!" I said between gritted teeth.

----------

I hated that first feeding, the painful pulling that was a string tightened on my nerves. I eyed her resentfully each time she cried hungrily. And then surprisingly I began to desperately need her suckling my breast. I felt such profound relief when she latched onto my nipple. The nurses didn't need to help me or beg me to feed her anymore.

Robert would stroke my hair and watch the baby feed as he threw out possible names. I had boldly stated she was not Hanna, I knew that the moment I began to enjoy feeding her. It connected me to her in a way birth hadn't. She didn't want to be named Hanna.

Robert nuzzled his nose against my ear and said, "How about Alice?" I sat up a little straighter and let out a pent up breath, I shook my head. I didn't want to think about names, I only wanted to enjoy this moment with the ones I loved.

----------

It was my last night in the hospital and the perfect creation I bore was still unnamed. I almost felt guilty, but I couldn't just give her a name that she didn't want. Robert hated having to go home at night, I saw the pain on his face when visiting hours were over. The baby lay in her little plastic crib as I kissed her goodnight.

I fell asleep quickly that night, in my dream I sat on the gnarled stump of a tree in nothing but my hospital gown. The stump was just outside a wild, twisting forest, I jumped down and walked up to the edge of the gnarled trees so I could look in. Complete silence reached my ears no wind was whistling, no birds chirped in the branches.

There was a small clearing that I could see and there sat two women and a child. The women braided flowers in her long locks. She was an almost perfect mixture of the two women beside her. With the long dark hair of the tan one who was setting a crown of lavender upon her small head. The pale, soft skin and intense green eyes of the smiling one who cupped her cheeks. The child's lips were full and pink, already set in a sultry pout.

I looked at the area surrounding them, noting the shielding trees and still leaves. Then I saw him, the frost-haired man. He leaned against a tree, arms crossed against his chest, very near the oblivious girls.

He stood still as the air as the girls giggled soundlessly, he moved languidly toward the pale one, he held out his gloved palm upward. She stood up and took his hand, even though her face held an expression of abject fascination and horror. As he leaned toward her, she parted her lips and took his kiss, leaning into his body with helpless love. He led her away into the labyrinth of trees. The other two didn't even notice. My heart beat loudly in my ear's, her face permanently imprinted upon my mind's eye.

After a few moments of peace he came back alone and the same thing happened to the tan one. The little girl didn't look up. She just traced her finger in the pine needles, paying no attention to the world around her.

When he came for her, I couldn't breathe, I tried to enter the forest but there was an invisible barrier. I hit my hands on it and beat at it, screaming with all the passion in my body, but they didn't hear, no noise came from my exertions. When he took her hand she smiled up at him, unlike the other's there was no horror in her eyes, she looked at him as though she'd known him for years. She leaned into his kiss, her child lips looking obscene against his hard mouth, then she twisted out of his arms.

She danced down the path of the forest toward the labyrinth of trees, and he followed her, a look of extreme fascination in his eyes. She stopped and turned toward him, her finger crooked and beckoning him. She ran into the trees. He froze for a moment, a stunned expression on his face, than he ran after her. I banged on the barrier and screamed out, "Sarah!"

--------------

I woke up screaming, confused about the dream, about that horrible man. I continued screaming when I saw him standing by my daughter's bin, holding her swaddled body in his arms, a shaft of moonlight illuminating him.

"Such a pretty little thing, isn't she." He said in his clipped tone, bouncing her a bit. My mouth snapped shut, shock shaking through my body, "What are you doing here?" I whispered, he cooed at the baby, completely unconcerned with me.

I flung the thin hospital blankets from me and marched up to him, intending to take the bundled baby. But when my arms came up to hold her they went thru her form, my breathing turned harsh.

"What did you do? Why can't I touch her?" My voice was becoming hysteric, after that dream I couldn't get calm. "I thought I would check on her, see if she would be as I thought." "You can't have her. I will give you anything but her. I was desperate, Robert was so unhappy, he was going to lose his house, please give me my baby."

It all rushed out quickly, without thought. He tilted his head to the side, staring at me inquisitively, "What's said is said." Then he smiled, if he hadn't been holding my baby I would have flown at him and tried to rend him to pieces. He handed her to me and stepped back, then held out his hand, a small bubble of light formed in his hands. I leaned away clutching her wriggling body to me, "What is it?" I said thickly as tears tracked down my face.

"A Crystal, nothing more. But if you turn it this way, and look into it, it will show you your dreams." He held it higher, so that it twinkled from the moonlight. "Do you want it?" My head jerked from side to side, my tears dripping on my silent child. Then he was gone, the crystal fell, shattering upon the floor. All that was left of him was mocking laughter bouncing in the room. My tears grew noise and I sobbed staring into my babies' face.

--------------

I giggled as I held onto Sarah's chubby little hands, guiding her as she took wild, uncalculated steps. Her mouth worked with happy gurgles as she thought she was standing on her own. Robert watched from the couch, a large smile on his lips and in his eyes. "Look at her little legs flapping." He said before he laughed, her arms tugged down on mine as she tried to flail them. I lifted her up into my arms, leaned down and blew on her bare tummy, all she wore was a diaper.

Robert reached out his arms and I slipped her into them, she grunted happily as he wrapped them around her tightly. She was infatuated with her daddy.

----------

When Sarah was five, we moved into the big house. It was in a nice neighborhood, and the house was beautiful on the outside, the garden was wild and vines crawled up the exterior, flowers blooming brightly against the windows and terraces. We got the home for cheaper then what it would have been because the inside was in complete disarray. The wallpaper was torn down in strips, shaggy carpet was dirt filled and the plumbing wasn't up to date, the electricity was also shoddy. Robert and I fell in love with it however and decided to fix it into our dream house.

I was loathe to leave Roberts white picketed home, it was where I had first made love with him, the home Sarah took her first steps. That home was filled with my most fond memories, and some extremely terrifying ones, a face with mismatched eyes and fluffed white-gold hair flashed in my mind.

I gripped Sarah's hand and licked my lips, "Mommy, that hurts!" said an impertinent voice at my side. I looked down into wide green eyes, her mouth twisted in a look of complete displeasure. I loosened my grip, "Sorry baby."

She stomped a tiny sandle-clad foot, and declared with all her heart, "I am not a baby, I'm a big girl." Robert was passing by with a box labeled "books," his muscles straining with its weight, I practically salivated, "That's right," He said, "She's Daddies big girl, remember Mommy?" Sarah took her hand away and crossed her arms over her chest, her head raised at a superior angle. "See Mommy?" I nodded. Sarah hated to be called a Baby, she was "Daddies big girl" or "Mommies Darling," she was very strict about that. Her hair was pulled into two wavy pig tails and she wore a neon pink tutu dress that I had made for her.

As we and some friends moved our things in the house, Sarah sat on a stump in the back yard and talked to someone she called Hogwart.

--------

That night Robert and I lay on our mattress, our bed not put together yet, his arms were wrapped around me as I lay on top of him. Our naked bodies withered together, our lips fused against each other, my hands were down on his lower stomach, rubbing over his hard muscles. We broke apart and my breaths came harsh, he gripped my earlobe between his teeth and pushed himself into me, groaning into my ear, "I want another baby." I was so taken away by my pleasure that I didn't realize what he was saying until we finished.

His hand stroked my belly as we lay next to each other, "Wait, what?" I said, getting a little panicky. He looked me in the eyes, "I want another baby, I think we're ready. I mean the house has enough room and Sarah isn't too little anymore. You're older and more experienced." I got up, throwing the blanket from me, "We can't have another baby! We just got the house! Robert, I don't want another baby!"

His mouth hung open in shock, he lay naked on the bed, the sweat from our lovemaking still dripping down his chest. He looked so vulnerable. "When did you decide you didn't want another baby?" He asked, "After Sarah was born!" I remembered the pain when _he_ arrived, reminding me _he_ wanted my baby.

Of course I wanted more kids, but the fear I felt over eventually losing my baby. I couldn't tell him that. He held out his arms, I collapsed into him, "Did it hurt so much that you don't want another one?" If that's what he thought, that it was too painful, then I would let him. He kissed my forehead, taking my silence for confirmation of his suspicions, "Ok honey, we will talk about it later."

--------

When Sarah started going to school I sobbed each time I dropped her off, she would clutch her arms around me, screaming that she didn't want to leave and I would be crying, so she would hold me tighter. But as I carried her into the kindergarten room, both of us with tears covering our faces and hiccups in our throats, she caught hold of the paintings on the wall, dragons and princesses then quieted. She loved picture books and fairy tales so she lept from my arms and traced them with her fingertips.

I snuck out while she was distracted, and sobbed in the car, that whole day (which was really just to lunch) I stayed parked outside the school, waiting for her school day to be over. When she came out with her teacher and all the other students I ran to her, snatched her up and took her home.

After a week of this, I confronted Robert, "I can't do this anymore, I want to home school her." I told him, he scrunched his eyebrows at me, "But she needs to socialize, to be with other kids." "I need to be with her. She needs me." He was a firm believer in children going to school, to be taught by professional's.

I need to convince him, I sat in his lap and placed nibbling kisses in the corner of his mouth, taking little licks at the top lip. Straddling him, I moan into his ear, feeling the rising hardness in his jeans, "Please Robert?" I kneeled in front of him and unbuttoned his pants, licking my lips and whispering please as I grasped him.

"Linda . . . " He groaned before I took him into my mouth.

The next day I called the school, smiling as I told them Sarah would not be attending school there, that we had decided to teach her. When I hung up, I noticed Sarah listening, "Why aren't I going to school any more?" I smiled and lifted her into my lap, "Because I am going to teach you now honey." She bit her lip and nodded.

---------

I didn't want to get into acting, but I had gotten a minor job doing editing for theater screenplays', but when I had brought in the first script the casting director wouldn't stop staring at me. He asked me to read some lines and I did, for fun, unfortunately he wanted me in the play. I told them I would think about it, when I talked to Robert he was ecstatic, thought I should take it up.

I did one play to make him happy, after the first showing Sarah jumped into my arms and said she wanted to be just like mommy. My heart broke a little and I began my horrible acting career.

It took me from her and that wasn't acceptable, so I began taking her to rehearsals with me. Her schooling took a back seat and no way was Robert going to allow that, no matter how many cookies I made for him. Sarah started to cry when I took her to her first day of third grade, I almost brought her home, but Robert had come with us. H crouched in front of Sarah and wiped her tears away, saying "Sarah, if you want to be an actress you have to go to school, to learn the classics. To write reports and learn your figures." She sniffed but kissed her daddies cheek and gave me a crushing hug.

I sobbed in the car, the entire way home Robert had an arm around my shoulder. He didn't teach today, so he spent the entire day trying to make me feel better. We made love on the couch, our bodies moving together furiously, he came into me with nothing between us.

--------

Acting was easier, but less fun, without Sarah there. It was easier until I realized I was two months late. After practice for Macbeth, in which I was proudly one of the three witches, I picked up a pregnancy test, then got Sarah and snuck it into the house.

Sarah was distracted by plate of peach pie (her favorite) and ran to the bathroom, the result's of the test were as I expected. I threw them away into the neighbor's trash so Robert wouldn't find it, that night I made spinach lasagna and tried not to cry into it.

I kept it from Robert, and threw my self into practicing for the play. I was afraid he would realize I wasn't using pads or tampons, so I soaked them in red dye and told him I was on my period. I couldn't stop thinking about it, I stopped eating as much, partly because I was sick in the morning's and because of my fear of _him_ showing up. Robert noticed I was losing weight, he started cooking for us, feeding me fattening foods, but I wouldn't eat.

I shouldn't have been surprised when it happened, I had been stressed and fearful, it was only natural. I woke up one night in extreme pain, clutching my stomach and moaning, Robert woke up, "What's wrong baby?" I almost screamed, instead I started to cry, already knowing, I shouted like a dog yapping. "Linda!?" he said urgently, then flicked the light on, he pulled the blanket off me and sucked in his breath at the blood pooling around me. For a moment all he did was stare at me, then he shook his head.

"Oh my god, Oh my god. Baby what's happening?" he clutched me in his arms, it was obvious it wasn't my period, too much blood. I started shaking from the tremendous loss. He reached for the phone and called the hospital.

----------

I laid in the crisp hospital as Robert talked to the doctor, I clutched my tummy, feeling a different pain. I wanted my baby back! This wasn't fair. I hadn't wanted this to happen. I heard the doctor walk away, Robert came in, at first I didn't look at him but it was so quiet that I turned to him. He was covering his face and shaking, I knew his heart was breaking, just like mine. I held out my arms, "Robert." I choked out, he flew into my arms, our bodies wrapped around each other.

We didn't tell Sarah. We never did. But this put a strain on her anyway, she knew I had been in the hospital, but she didn't know why. I put a hold on my acting after Macbeth. I didn't want to spend anytime away from Sarah. I had so little time left with her. On her tenth birthday I gave her an English Shepard puppy, whom she named Merlin, before I walked out of her life I left the little red book that she was in love with on her bedside table.

I didn't go to the Divorce proceedings, I couldn't bear to see him again or I would have broken down, I was contacted by phone and cried the entire time. I sent Sarah gifts' which she sent back, but no letter's, no phone calls. I threw myself into my acting carrier and I hated it. I never told Sarah or Robert that I hated it, they thought that was why I left, that they were holding me back. I couldn't sleep well without him next to me or her kiss on my cheek.

I tried to date once, someone who worked with me, but when he kissed me the first time I had to force myself to not throw up. I told him I was a lesbian and didn't want to see him anymore. I scrubbed my lips with a washcloth after that. I didn't know he remarried, that he had another child, or I would have died, I found out when he called me five years later. He somehow got my phone number, saying hysterically that he had looked everywhere for her that Karen had called the police and no one knew where she was.

For a moment I was distracted by the sound of an unknown woman's name on his lips, "Who's Karen?" I asked, "My wife, but don't you listen Linda? Sarah's gone, she disappeared."

A/n: That the last of the "fault's of the mother" chapter's but I will be going to Sarah and Jareth again and now Linda is going to be in the story and some surprise's are going to pop up. This is unbetaed, I didn't even reread it after I wrote it. It came out as I wanted and that's all I care about at the moment, I will revise it later. Please READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
